The Saints Story
by MarrisaVein
Summary: Songfic Series. Sometimes Pairings. Follow The saints as they tell their stories with a songfic. Different POVS.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N This is a songfic called Unwell by Matchbox Twenty look up and listen to the song)**

_All day staring at the ceiling making friends with shadows on my wall_

ts no bother getting out of bed. There's no reason to. I gave up all hope that my bestfriend Johnny Gat could be alive. Its been five years. I'm not longer the fifthteen year old girl that i was. Your probably thinking what is he doing hanging out with a fifthteen year old. He saved my life. Wrong place, wrong time.

_All night hearing voices telling me that i should get some sleep because tommorow might be good for something_

Thats what i try to convince myself. That the pain of losing him will hurt less but it doesn't. It justs gets worse because i feel alone. He took me in when i had no where to go. I had nothing or noone but myself and thats why i have now.

_Hold on, feeling like im heading for a, a breakdown and i don't know why_

I can't take it anymore. I've tried holding on. But i can''t. He told me me if something happened to carry on. I can't at first i was dealing with his death just fine, but something came over me. I loved him like there was no tommorow.

_But i'm not crazy, im just a little unwell i know, right now you can't tell but stay awhile and maybe then you'll see a different side of me_

People stare at me like a freak because when they talk to me i ignore them. I don't know what to say. I think i'm a social outcast or something. People don't stay around long enough to get to know me. They usually leave after calling me crazy. I'm not crazy i'm just a little unwell.

_I'm not crazy i'm just a little impaired i know right now you don't care but soon enough your gonna think of me and how i used to be_

I'm not crazy i'm just a little impaired. Nobody cares around the town of Stillwater. As long as they get their money, girls, or beer they don't care about anyone but themselves. I'm gonna get help. When i get better your gonna think of me and how i used to be. I got a drug problem. I keep trying to commit suicide. But nothing works.

_Talking to myself in public, dodgeing glances on the train and i know i know they've all be talking bout me_

I talk to myself because i got so used to it being me and Johnny that i talk to myself to feel the void. I can feel it. I can feel the eyes on me as i take my seat.

_I can here them whisper, and it makes me feel there must be something wrong with me_

The people of stillwater don't really care if you hear them gossip behind your back. Thats entertainment for them. I feel so messed up in different ways. Its a terrible feeling.

_Out of all the hours thinking somehow i've lost my mind_

The train ride was hours. I had time to think about what i've been i am crazy. Maybe i have lost my mind.

_I'm not crazy im just a little unwell i know right now you can't tell but stay awhile and maybe then you'll see a different side of me_

All i ask is for you to get to know me and then you'll see why i do all these things you look as weird. You don't know what i've been through. I'm not crazy or a physco, i'm just a little unwell.

_I'm not crazy i'm just a little impaired i know, right now you don't care but soon enough your gonna think of me and how i used to be_

I'm seriously gonna get help. If Johnny's not gonna be here, i'm going to do something that'll make him proud. Then your gonna think of me and how i used to be.

_I've been talking in my sleep, heaven will come and get me heavens taking me away_

I haven't got a good nights sleep in a long time. I have faith that god will come and take me under his wing and show me the right way in dealing with his death.

(_**A/N The song belongs to Matchbox Twenty i don't own it its Called unwell go listen to it, if your going through depression like i am go and get help)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Boy i been watching you like a hawk in the sky, that flies cause you were my prey _

I saw Matt standing alone in a corner. He had a beer in his hand but it obvious he hadn't drunken

drunk any of it. He was scanning across the room uncomfortably. I could tell by his adams apple

moving up and down quickly. Even though i was taken by the most notorious member of the saints it wouldn't be harmful to dance right?

_ Boy i promise you, if we keep bumping heads i know that one of these days _

Matt and i didn't exactly get along. He wasn't my cup of tea. He was more of the geeky kind. He

he wasn't into what i was into. I was into shooting, robbing bank, the normal things that gang members do.

_We gone hook it up probably talk from the phone but see i don't know if thats good_

i don't want to give him the wrong impression that i like him. Because i don't. God no. I don't have a type. I just couldn't picture me dating him. If Carter found out that i was messing around with miller. He kill his leutinant and me.

_But i been holding back this secret from you i probably shouldn't tell you but if i_

Believe it or not i actually want to be friends with Matt. Besides Asha he didn't conversate with anyone else. He was more of a loner to be exact. I was going to change that tonight.

_If i let you know you can't tell nobody im talking bout nobody Are you responsible_

I was comtemplating wether or not i should talk to matt. Asha had told me that Matt had a thing for me. I couldn't crush his heart. Maybe i should just be his friend. He couldn't tell anybody that i

taking him out for lunch. Carter would be furious. Maybe if he was responsible enough to know

the consequences.

_Boy i gotta watch my back cause im not just anybody is it my go or is it your go _

Being the boss of the Third Street Saints isn't always easy. People are to scared to talk to you out

of fear that Carter will have a hit out on you. Maybe i should talk to him or maybe he should come up to me. Is it my go is it your go?

_Sometimes im goody goody right now im naughty naughty say yes or say no _

In Carters eyes talking to one of his lutenints is being naughty. He was, how you say overly protective and jealous. Wether he said i could or couldn't talk to Matt i still would. He didn't mind me conversating with anyone else just Miller everyone knew he wanted me

_Cause i really need somebody tell me are you that somebody_

I really wanted to be friends with somebody other than the usual. I didn't just want to be friends

with anybody it was miller. I've ground found of him Don't ask why.

_Wont you pick me up at the park right now while everyones sleep sleep sleep_

We had decided that we would talk at a park private. I know what your thinking i'm not cheating

on Carter. Nor would i never. It was just nice to be able to talk with out the worries of being overheard. We could sneak out when everyones sleep.

_I'll be waiting there with my trench, my lugz, just so i'm low key If you tell the world Dont sleep _

_ you know that we'll be weak_

I wanted to be cliche so of course i dressed up like someone supicous. It would only cause him to

laugh. He laughed at stuff like this. He couldn't tell anybody. That would raise questions. More than we need and already have.

_Oh boy see i'm trusting you with my heart, my soul, i probably shouldn't tell it but if i _

I wouldn't say anything to the others about it but Matt couldn't keep a secret to spare his life. I'm

trusting Matt to keep this a secret. If he didn't who knows what will happen.

_If i let this go you can't tell nobody, i'm talking bout nobody are you responsible? Boy i gotta watch my back cause i'm not just anybody is it my go, is it your go, sometimes i;m goody goody right now i'm naughty naughty say yes or say no cause i really need somebody tell me are you that somebody_

He brushed his lips agaisnt mine. I could tell he regreted doing that. I told him not to tell anybody and i mean anybody. If he was responsible we could forget it ever happened. I had to watch my back cause everyone talks around here. Is it my or is it your go, to leave first. like i said i could be goody goody, but right now i'm naughty naughty. If carter said no or yes i would still do it. I really needed somebody. Matt Are you that somebody?


End file.
